Tears
by voodoo.love
Summary: I can't write much without giving away the ending. TIVA with a hint of KIBBS.
1. The Letter

**Hey I don't own NCIS or its characters. Hope you like my story. Its got 7 chapters R&R **

**Love yas **

**Danielle **

* * *

**Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter**

**x-x-x Ziva's POV x-x-x**

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm going to Australia. The plane will have left by the time you read this. I Love you._

_Tony._

Tears rolled down Ziva David's face and she could feel her heart breaking as she read the letter. "Oh god I've gone soft" Ziva heard the elevator door open and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Ziva" Gibbs walked out of the elevator. "Where is DiNozzo?" He said looking around realizing he was not there.

Ziva went to hand the note to Gibbs when she realized that it was a bad idea. Gibbs hated it when anyone broke or even thought about breaking Rule 12.

"He left." Ziva said simply pretending not to care, even though she could fell the tears building up in her eyes again.

"Well go and get him" Gibbs replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gibbs, it's not that simple he went to…"

"I don't care where he went. Just go and get him"

"But Gibbs…."

"ZIVA!"

"Yes Gibbs. Going now. To get Tony from AUSTRALIA!" She as one shiny tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away before Gibbs noticed it.

"Like I said Ziva, I don't care where he is, go and get him!"

**End Chapter**


	2. Finding DiNozzo

Yep this is chap. 2 R&R

Love yas

Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Finding DiNozzo**

Ziva pulled into the car park at the airport.

"This is so stupid, taking money for a place to park my car. Lucky I love you Tony or I wouldn't be doing this" she muttered to her self as she walked over to the pay station.

Ziva strolled over to the information desk her hand resting on her hip.

"Excuse me; I would like to know which flights to Australia left in the past thirty minutes, and which flight Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was on." Ziva pulled out her badge. "I'm Ziva David, NCIS; it stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service. It's an important business matter; I must get this information immediately."

"Okay then, I do not know which flight your friend was on but there was only three flights to Australia that were scheduled to leave this whole morning" The woman was furiously typing away at her computer. "The two of them that were going to Perth were delayed due to bad weather and the other was going to Canberra. It was going around the storm so it left about twenty five minutes ago"

"Thanks" Ziva walked off and then realised she didn't know where to go. As she looked back to the desk the lady told her which gate it was.

_**At Gate Three**_

"Is there or is there not a seat on this plane for Anthony DiNozzo"

"Look I can't tell you that"

"Look I can call my Boss, and he won't be impressed, NCIS needs to find him." She showed him her badge. "So let me ask you again is there or is there not a seat on this plane for Anthony DiNozzo"

"No"

Ziva gave him a really fake smile and sarcastically thanked the man as she headed for gate six.

_**At Gate Six**_

"Could you please tell me if an Anthony DiNozzo was supposed to be on this flight?"

"Are you his wife?"

Ziva muttered to herself "I wish"

"What was that?"

"I said No, I'm Ziva David, NCIS" Ziva showed the woman her badge.

"Oh okay. No I'm sorry, he's not here"

_**On The Phone (Gibbs)**_

"No, they said that there were only three flights to Australia that were scheduled to leave this whole morning and after a lot of badge flashing I found out that he was on the one flight that did make it out of the country"

"I'll say it again. I don't care where he is, go and get him"

"Okay Gibbs, but I don't have enough money to get o…."

"I'll organize something" Gibbs hung up.

**End Chapter**


	3. On The Plane

**Just a reminder I don't own NCIS **

**Love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**On The Plane**

Five minutes later, Ziva heard the over voice.

"Ziva David, please make your way over to gate four. Your private jet to Australia will be arriving in ten minutes"

Ziva smiled slightly, wondering why Gibbs was going to so much trouble to find Tony. The smile turned to a look of horror.

"Does he know? Did he know even before we did? Oh god we are dead." Ziva was again muttering to herself.

Ziva boarded the plane. She went to sit down but was very shocked to see some one already sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked still shocked.

"Same thing you are. Looking for Tony"

"And you are?"

"Caitlin Todd nice to meet you" Kate held out her hand indicating for Ziva to shake it.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? I saw Ari shoot you" Ziva said not shaking Kate's hand.

Kate laughed and the plane took off. "No the bullet didn't hit a vital spot and the doctors did an amazing job"

"Tony told me all about you. You are in love him aren't you?" Ziva said curiously as she went to find another seat without waiting for an answer

Kate got up and walked over to Ziva "No, for your information I never loved Tony. I love….umm well someone that I shouldn't and I always have. On another subject why did Tony leave?" Kate asked Ziva wondering if she knew

"Do you know?"

"Oh yes I do. I just wanted to see if you do. Apparently he couldn't work properly around you"

"Why do you think it would be me?"

"I don't think it, I know it" Kate said widening her eyes and glaring at Ziva

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say that Gibbs and I are closer than every one thinks"

"Well this is awkward" Ziva broke the silence after a very long time

"We will be landing at Canberra airport in about in about ten minutes please be seated and prepare to fasten your seatbelts" The over voice commanded.

Kate stepped off the plane first. Ziva heard a gun shot and she saw Kate fall to the ground. Ziva called for the pilot to help her and then she heard another gun shot. They had shot him too. Ziva called for an ambulance and rode with Kate to the hospital, she was wondering if Kate would even live.

**End Chapter**


	4. Channel Ten

**Chapter 4 **

**Channel Ten**

**x-x-x Tony's POV x-x-x**

Tony had been sitting in his room at the hotel by himself for an hour before he decided to turn on the TV. He had the choice of the news on channels Seven and Nine or The Simpsons on channel Ten. Thinking that the news would depress him further he decided to watch The Simpsons.

Tony was watching eagerly. It was his favourite episode.

The ads came on and there was a news update. Tony picked up the remote to change the channel but stopped when he saw a picture of a plane with NCIS written on it.

"Hello Australia, I am Bill Woods and we have breaking news! There has been a shooting at Canberra airport at 5:30pm today. The pilot of a private NCIS plane has been killed and one of the two passengers is in a critical condition. We have Ten's Jacqueline Moddock at Calvary Hospital with one of the plane's passengers."

"Thanks Bill. Yes I am here with Officer Ziva David N…."

"It's Dah-Veed" Ziva interrupted rolling her eyes

Tony smiled.

"I am here with Officer Ziva Dah-veed NCIS" She made an emphasis on Ziva's last name and made sure she said it right every time after that. "Miss David…"

"Please, call me Ziva" She interrupted again.

"Ziva." She said trying not to look pissed off, but not succeeding. "Please tell us what happened this afternoon"

"Well it all started when my Boss ordered me to go find Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who had come here without telling anyone… at least… well… his plane had left before we got the note he gave us."

Tony smiled he knew that Ziva knew how he felt about her.

"Does she feel the same?" Tony questioned with no-one around

"What did the note say?" Jacqueline Moddock was interrupting this time.

"Just that he was coming to Australia. And some other personal things that I am not willing to discuss."

Tony smiled again. Then he remembered why she was on the news and told her to finish her story. Even though, she couldn't hear him.

"Uh duh Tony" He muttered to himself.

"What happened after you got the note?"

"I went to the airport. I couldn't find him so my boss, Special Agent L.J. Gibbs, organised a private jet for me. When I got on I met Ex-Agent Caitlin Todd."

Tony's jaw dropped open. He covered it as he swore.

"Is this the woman that got shot?"

"Yes. It was as we were getting off the plane that she was shot. I called for the pilots help when I heard another gun shot and saw him lying on the ground. I called an ambulance. They announced the pilot's death at the scene and brought Kate here"

"So there you have it. One dead, one critically injured, one eye witness and one missing Special Agent. If you have any information please phone Crime Stoppers. Back to you Bill."

Tony switched off the TV, grabbed his keys and headed for his rental car.

**End Chapter**


	5. At The Hospital

**Please R&R **

**love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**At The Hospital**

**x-x-x Ziva's POV x-x-x**

"ZIVA!" Tony was running through the hospital screaming her name. He ran straight past her. Then he stopped and turned around. He tried to talk but was panting so much from running. "Zee…" He took a big breath "Vah…" He took another breath "Ziva" He said as she turned around noticing who it was.

Ziva ran up to Tony and jumped on him. She kissed him on the lips and then jumped off "Sorry" she turned around to walk away.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It was inappropriate" she replied still walking away.

Tony's lips brushed past hers and she got a tingly feeling. He drew her so close that she was being held tight against his chest. Ziva had never been held by someone she loved so much. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Tony kissed her softly at first and then it became more intense. Ziva was thinking that Tony was a great kisser. Ziva was released from Tony's tight grip and she took a deep breath. As she went to walk away she was stopped by Tony pulling her back to him and kissing her again. Which was just fine with her, she would never let him know that though.

"Then what was that?" He asked making it obvious that he was flirting with her.

"Still inappropriate" she said slightly smiling.

"Miss Dav….Sorry, am I interrupting?" A lady doctor said

"No. Any news on Kate"

"Yes. I'm pleased to inform you that she is in a stable condition. You should be able to talk to her tomorrow."

"Thankyou. We will be back tomorrow then." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand and walked out of the hospital.

Just as they stepped outside the door Ziva looked at Tony, still holding his hand.

"I love yo…"

She was interrupted by yet another gun shot. It was aimed for her. She had finally figured it out. The bullets that hit Kate and the pilot and the bullet that just hit Tony were all aimed for her. Ziva collapsed to her knees by Tony's side as hundreds of glinting tears rolled down her face. A doctor who heard the gun shot came running out of the hospital.

"Are you all right? Is he alright?"

Ziva shook her head still crying. "I'm okay. He's not. He was just shot" Ziva gripped Tony's hand and squeezed it tight but got no response.

"We need to get him inside." The doctor replied firmly. He got on Tony's left side and Ziva on his right. They took him into the emergency room and Ziva had to leave. She was standing outside watching through the window.

"Oh, I should call Gibbs and let him know what's happened." Ziva said to herself as she pressed speed dial number one.

_**On The Phone (Gibbs)**_

"Gibbs. Kate was shot. And so was the pilot of the plane. And so was Tony, The pilot was called dead at the scene and Kate and Tony are in hospital." Ziva's eyes started to get tears in them again. "He could die. It's all my fault."

"Ziva it not your fault." Gibbs tried to reassure her. "Hows Kate?"

"She's fine. We can talk to her tomorrow"

"Good. See you then." Gibbs hung up the phone

**End Chapter**


	6. A KIBBS Moment

**Chapter 6**

**A Kibbs moment**

"Gibbs, I'm so glad you came."

"So am I Kate." Gibbs smiled and kissed her hand.

"So this is the person that you are in love with." Ziva was standing in the doorway with a one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face.

Kate laughed and turned to Gibbs. "Maybe we should tell her."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Kate held up her left hand. There on her finger was a ring. "We're engaged" she said smiling.

"Gibbs, aren't you breaking your own rule?"

"Nope. Doesn't count for _**ex **_co-workers" Gibbs smiled then kissed Kate.

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo's family?" A doctor interrupted

Gibbs immediately replied for them "Yes."

"I am so sorry to tell you that he…well he…passed on…."

"No, no he didn't." Ziva ran into Gibbs supportive arms.

"I know you loved him, and he loved you." Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear.

Kate and Ziva were now crying for the loss of there beloved friend and co-worker. Ziva was still saying that it was her fault. "I'm sorry Tony. I Love you." She was saying to herself hoping that somehow he would here her.

**End Chapter**


	7. Gibbs Slap

**This is the last chapter. Hope you liked my story! R&R**

**Love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gibbs Slap**

"Ziva, Ziva wake up." Ziva rubbed her eyes as she heard the familiar voice "You were crying in your sleep"

Ziva opened her eyes all the way and screamed. "TONY!!" Ziva jumped up from her desk and flung herself into his arms. She started to cry again as she told Tony about him dying.

Tony reached out and touched his finger to her lips. "It's all right, it was just a dream. I'm alive."

"You can't be. I saw you get shot."

"Then I will prove it to you."

Tony's lips brushed past hers and she got a tingly feeling. He drew her so close that she was being held tight against his chest. Ziva had only ever been held like this in her dream. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Tony kissed her softly at first and then it became more intense. Ziva was thinking that Tony was a great kisser.

"Just like in my dream." Ziva said smiling.

Gibbs walked past and slapped the back of their heads.

"Ouch." Tony and Ziva said together

"Rule 12." He said walking away

Tony and Ziva laughed and started to kiss again.

**End Chapter**

**End Story**


End file.
